Red Lightning
by PokeThunder
Summary: Vlad tricks Borris into giving the Count and Ivan their powers back. After, a miscalculation results in Vlad having to face a part of him he was not at all ready for. A shot story that takes place between season 2 episodes 4 and 5.
1. Chapter 1

**So I haven't updated any of my stories for some time. In an effort to get back to writing, I started rewatching Young Dracula. Well, while doing that I had some inspiration. The good news is I was able to finish this in one go so there will be no waiting on new chapters. Not to go see about finishing my other stories! **

**Enjoy! Please review. I like hearing your thoughts.**

* * *

Borris Dracula had gone completely insane. Once more, he was winning, and it looked like he had taken enough power from Vlad's father and uncle that even Vlad, Ingrid, and Renfield together wouldn't be able to overpower him.

"What's wrong with you?" Vlad asked his senseless cousin. "You're killing them."

"Sad isn't it?" Borris mocked. "Maybe I should put them out of their misery now. One more fix from the Blood Mirror …" Borris snapped his figures for emphasis. "They'll be gone."

"I'll reign supreme," Borris continued. "Count Borris, the eternal overlord!" Borris laughed evilly and made his way for the door.

Vlad noticed Robin removing the apron that Borris had hypnotized him to wear. Borris must not have realized the snap would break Robin from the trance.

He turned his attention back on Borris. If he couldn't defeat him using force, then he would have to use his brain.

"Eternity is a long time, Borris." Vlad started with his plan. "All alone. No one the talk to." Vlad had gotten Borris's attention. "No one to tell you how great you are?"

Borris turned back to Vlad with a smile that sent chills down his spine, but he had to focus. If Borris was going to kill him, then he would have done it already.

"Vlad, you could join me," Borris said smoothly. "Picture it: The Bat Pack ruling together. People obeying our every command, the power, the glory … the girls."

Vlad's plan was working perfectly. Borris was reacting exactly how he had hoped. He and Borris had spent enough time with one another over the last week that Vlad had learned his weakness, insecurity.

Vlad acted out his best evil smirk, "Let's do it."

"You wouldn't dare," Ingrid nearly shouted.

"Stay out of this, Ingrid," Vlad was concerned Ingrid would try to stop him, but he hoped he could get her to stand-down for just a moment longer.

"On one condition," Vlad spoke again to Borris. "We have to be on equal terms. You have to give me some of your power now. Even things out a little."

As Borris looked down at his hands, Vlad prepared himself reaching for the compact in his back pocket that Ingrid gave him earlier after losing their bet.

"Agreed," Borris hissed. "You won't regret this 'cuz."

Red lightning shot from Borris' hand and Vlad raised the mirror just before it reached him. Just as he hoped, the lightning reflected off the mirror. Vlad carefully directed the lightning to hit his father and uncle.

"No!" Borris yelled. "What are you doing?"

Vlad smiled as the Count and Ivan slowly regained their youth, but he had overestimated Borris's control of the power he wielded.

The lightning cracked erratically, and a spark overshot the mirror hitting Vlad in his hand.

Vlad dropped the mirror and yelled out in pain. As he fell to his knees, Robin moved next to him. No one else seemed to notice what happened as they were all focused on Borris.

Vlad looked down at his hand. It had gone red where the lightning had hit, and a small pattern of sparks had formed. It hurt like hell, but there was an odd sensational sting from it.

Vlad looked up at Robin, but he didn't seem to notice. Robin, like everyone else, was focused on Borris.

"Robin, help me up," Vlad requested. Robin turned back to him and put Vlad's arm over his shoulder to offer support.

Vlad heard the loud sound of someone being hit and looked over to see Borris on the ground unconscious. Ingrid stood over him holding a tray from the dining table.

"Well done, Vladdy," the Count made his way over to his son and heir. "Once again, you have saved the day."

"Uhh … no he didn't," Ingrid argued. "It was me."

Vlad wanted to say that it was both he and Ingrid, but he rather not get into an argument with his sister at the moment.

As everyone started making plans on what to do with Borris, Vlad looked down at his hand. The pain had started to subside, but it still looked bad. Vlad pulled his hand behind his back so no one would see. He didn't want the attention right now and he would look into it himself later.

He hoped this was just an injury from the blast and nothing more.

**xxx**

Vlad stood on the train platform with his family to tell his uncle and cousins goodbye. He was relieved they were leaving because he didn't think he could handle more of Borris's crazed antics. Thankfully, Ivan had the sense to restrain Borris so he couldn't escape.

Before Renfield loaded Borris onto the train, Borris whispered for Vlad to approach him. Vlad didn't know why, but he walked up to hear what he had to say.

"When it's your turn, you'll become just as evil as I am," Vlad couldn't tell if that was a warning or a threat. Maybe there was a small part of the old Borris still in there … somewhere.

"Just you wait," Borris continued. "You can't escape your destiny, Vlad."

Vlad shook his head in defiance. There was no way he would let that happen.

Borris once again laughed like a madman as Renfield directed him on to the train.

As the train pulled away, Vlad turned to address his father. "I'm not really going to become that evil … am I?"

Vlad was not at all shocked by his father's response. "All in good time, Vladdy."

As the Count walked away, Vlad looked down at his hand. He wanted to mention it to his father, but didn't believe he would be much help. He would have to consult their library for answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad had spent all night in the library looking for anything on vampire powers and their relation to the Blood Mirror, but found nothing. Apparently, stealing power from the mirror wasn't as common as one would think.

He let out a sigh and looked out a nearby window to see the sun rising. He really didn't feel up to going to school, but he could use some normalcy after the week he'd had.

He made his way to his room and changed into his uniform. As he buttoned up his shirt, he looked down and noticed the lightning pattern seemed to have grown.

Was the injury getting worse? Vlad thought it did feel quite sore. He didn't have a choice. He would have to tell his dad, but he would wait till after school so he could at least try and enjoy his day.

After getting dressed, he pulled his sleeve down far enough to cover the injury on his hand. Then, Vlad made his way down to the great hall where Renfield was setting out breakfast and Ingrid painted her nails looking uninterested.

Vlad sat down and Ingrid began to speak while still keeping her eyes on her nails. "I tried to find you last night. Wanted to talk to you about something."

Vlad pulled his sleeve down to make sure Ingrid couldn't see anything. "I was in the library," Vlad explained. "What do you want?"

Ingrid smirked, "What did you think of the whole transformation?"

"Why do you care what I think?" That came out sounding more irritated than Vlad intended.

Ingrid pretended to not notice, "I just wondered if you were at all worried after seeing how Borris turned out."

"I am," Vlad said honestly. He didn't see a point in lying to Ingrid. She already knows his feeling about being a vampire anyway. "He wasn't anything like himself before. It was like meeting a whole other person."

Ingrid nodded, seeming to agree with Vlad.

"Even if I do go through with it, I want to come out of it still felling like myself," Vlad continued. "I don't want to be a lunatic."

Ingrid sighed and returned to painting her nails.

"Why do you ask?" Vlad asked again trying to sound more curious than testy from the lack of sleep. "Are you nervous?"

"Of course not," Ingrid scuffed. "I'm the future princess of darkness. Why would I fear something that is going to help me get that title?"

Ingrid was trying to sound brave, but Vlad saw through it. He could see a hint of fear in her eyes, but he thought best not to push her.

Vlad grabbed a handful of dry cereal and stood up to leave.

Ingrid spoke. "You know it's not a choice right? There is no 'if.' You'll have to except that sooner or later."

Vlad looked at her ready to argue, but instead just gave a hint of a smile. "I know that."

Vlad felt a minor sting from his hand and winced.

"What's the matter with you, breather boy?" Ingrid asked.

"It's nothing," Vlad said unconvincingly. "See you at school."

**xxx**

As Vlad walked through the school gates he looked down at his hand again. It hadn't seemed to change since leaving the castle but he was still worried.

"Vlad!" Robin called from behind him.

Vlad quickly pulled his sleeve down again. "Hi Robin."

"How did seeing off your family go?" Robin was curious as always.

"About as well as you would expect," Vlad answered. "Hopefully we won't have to see them for a while."

Robin nodded, "So what do you want to do after school? We can go to the cinema. Movie tickets are cheaper on Monday's."

Vlad wanted to say yes, but he already knew that he had to go home to see his dad about the injury. He didn't think it could get much worse, but he rather not take too many chances.

"Sorry Robin," Vlad said genuinely. "But I need to go home to look into something, but you're welcome to come by now that Borris is gone."

Robin nodded in agreement, "Fine by me."

**xxx**

The boys were making their way to their lockers when the school bully came over for his daily interrogation with Robin. Vlad hated it, but Robin insisted that he deal with him on his own and asked that Vlad didn't intervene.

"Hey Branagh!" The bully, named Michael, called from the other side of the hall. He and two others with him made their way over to Robin. One of them was actually Robin's brother, Paul.

Vlad noted that Ian was missing. He had never seen either of the twins alone without the other.

"Hey Michael," Robin sighed. "What do you want?"

"Wow," Michael said sarcastically. "Is that any way to talk to a friend? I just wanted to see how you're weekend was."

"We aren't friends," Robin said. He turned to Vlad, "Let's get to class."

Robin tried to walk past Michael and his gang but Michael pushed his hand into Robin's chest pinning him to the row of lockers.

"Ok, enough games," Michael's expression changed. "Where is it?"

Robin looked confused," Where's what?"

"My money, Branagh," Michael sounded irritated. "I left it in my shoes during football practice on Friday and when I came back it was gone. Your brother here says he saw you take it."

While staring at his brother, Robin continued to speak to Michael, "Well, he's wrong. I didn't take anything."

Vlad sensed this wasn't going to end well and thought it would be best to break his promise to not get involved.

"Look Michael," Vlad started. "If Robin said he didn't take it, then he didn't take it."

Michael looked at Vlad, "So your shadow speaks, eh Robin?" He lowered his hand and Robin was no longer pinned.

Michael turned to Vlad, "If you care to pay up the amount he took, then I'll walk away."

Vlad reluctantly took a step back and Michael closed the gap between them, "I don't have any money on me."

"Bull!" Michael yelled. "I heard Ingrid complaining that your dad gives you money all the time."

Vlad felt his body going tense and the pain in his hand started to grow. He tried to ignore it.

"Get out of my face," Vlad said.

"Or what?" Michael mocked.

Vlad's mind went blank from anger and next thing he knew he had pinned Michael to the lockers holding his neck.

"Woah, hold on Vlad!" Robin pleaded.

Vlad didn't hear him. "Leave my friend alone," he said to Michael.

Michael look surprised, but he wasn't as near surprised as Robin. When had Vlad gotten strong enough to hold a 16 year old?

"Boys, separate!" VanHelsing stood in the entrance of a classroom at the end of the row of lockers.

Vlad let Michael go. Michael leaned against the lockers to hold himself up.

VanHelsing approached them with an authoritative walk. "What is going on here?" He looked at Vlad.

Robin spoke first. "These idiots were threatening us," he pointed at Michael. "Vlad was just trying to help me."

Vlad appreciated Robin for trying, but it was VanHelsing. He wasn't getting out of any punishment the slayer's twisted mind had planned.

"What is this?" the Head Mistress appeared on the other side of the students.

"These boys were fighting," VanHelsing pointed at all of them, but still only looked at Vlad. "I found Vlad holding Michael by the neck against the lockers."

The Head Mistress frowned in confusion. She looked back and forth between Vlad and Michael thinking about how it was possible a 13 year old overpowered a 16 year old.

"Ms., It wasn't Vlad's fault," Robin once again stood up for his friend.

The Head Mistress held up her hand to quiet him, "Not another word out of any of you. Get to your classes."

VanHelsing's mouth fell open hearing that. "Head Mistress, I do not condone this behavior. I think they need to be disciplined."

"I appreciate your input, Mr. VanHelsing, but this is the first I've heard of any trouble from this lot. I believe in second chances, don't you?"

The Head Mistress shifted her eyes between her students, "But if I see or hear anything from you boys again then I'll have to start handing out suspensions."

At that they boys took their "Get Out of Jail Free Card" and made their way to their class before VanHelsing could convince the Head Mistress to change her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell was that?" Robin said as he and Vlad took their seats in History.

Vlad thought about it. He shouldn't have grabbed Michael around the neck like that, but he couldn't help but feel good about it. Michael had looked absolutely terrified.

There was also something else there. He didn't realize it at the time, but Vlad thought now that he felt a dryness in his throat he'd never felt before. It couldn't be "that" though. He never had "that" feeling before so he couldn't be sure.

"I just reacted," Vlad finally said.

Robin didn't seem satisfied with that answer and even looked a little worried. But that worry quickly faded and Robin gave Vlad a smile. "Well, I appreciate you doing that for me. I don't think he will bother me for a while now."

Vlad smiled, "No problem." He turned his attention on his work.

**xxx **

The rest of the morning had gone on without incident, until lunch.

Ingrid had heard about Vlad's run in with Michael from Paul, but it looked like word was spreading throughout the school about what Vlad had done.

"What are you playing at?" Ingrid slammed her hand on Vlad and Robin's table.

Vlad put his sandwich down and looked up to answer his sister knowing exactly what she was talking about. "That jerk had it coming," he defended his actions.

"That jerk is a star on the football team," Ingrid was frustrated. Here of all places Vlad chooses to act more like vampire. "When you mess with him then the whole school finds out."

"So?" Vlad crossed his arms challenging his sister.

Ingrid grabbed him by his collar and pulled him to look him in the eye, "If the star of the team gets injured and the whole school finds out you are the cause then you will be hated by everyone. I'm not going to be associated with the most hated guy in school."

Vlad wasn't surprised that Ingrid was worried about her popularity. She regularly stated that school was the only place she ever got any positive attention.

Vlad sighed, "Sorry. He was threatening Robin. I didn't even want trouble. I don't know why I did it."

"Well sort it out," Ingrid let go and walked back over to her table.

Robin sat there unsure of what to say to his friend. Vlad didn't seem in a mood to talk anyway.

Vlad reached for his sandwich and his sleeve rolled up just enough for Robin to see the marks.

"What's that?" Robin's eyes were wide.

Vlad quickly covered his hand. "It's nothing."

"Was that from the Borris incident?" Robin never understood when someone wanted him to shut up.

"Not here, Robin," Vlad said through his teeth. "I don't want to talk about it."

Robin was ready to argue, but Vlad gave him a look that made him think twice. Based on what happened with Michael, Robin figured he really didn't want to be on Vlad's bad side at the moment.

**xxx**

As the rest of the day went on, Robin couldn't help but keep wondering about the red lines he saw on Vlad's hand. He looked for opportunities to drop in a question or two when he could.

He leaned over to Vlad in art and whispered, "Does it hurt?"

Vlad kept his eyes on his work and responded, "A little."

In the locker room, Robin asked, "Is that why you've been acting strange today?"

Vlad again answered without looking at him, "I don't know. Maybe."

During study hall, Robin asked, "So would you have killed Michael if VanHelsing hadn't stepped in?" That took it too far.

"No," Vlad said harshly. Robin wasn't sure but he thought he saw a little red in Vlad's eyes.

"Sorry, I was just wondering," Robin said.

"Why can't you just mind your own business?" Vlad raised his voice, and Robin realized that whatever was going on with his friend wasn't just teenage hormones. Vlad never lashed out at him even when Robin was being annoying.

"Relax, Vlad," Robin said. "I'm sorry."

Vlad's voice rose higher. "Don't tell me what to do!" At that, the vase on the teacher's desk exploded. Mrs. Hopkins yelled out in surprise.

Mrs. Hopkins apologized and asked everyone to focus on their work.

Vlad quickly gathered his things and bolted out. Robin followed.

Vlad walked into the men's room and slammed the door. Robin immediately came in after him and witnessed Vlad panicking in a way he hadn't seen before. Violently.

Vlad had thrown his backpack against a mirror shattering it. He was now pacing back and forth.

Robin wanted to help, "I'm sorry I upset you Vlad. I'll keep my mouth shut. Let's just get back to class."

Vlad ignored him and threw off his uniform jacket.

"Vlad?"

Vlad rolled up his sleeve to reveal red forking lines running up from his hand to his elbow. He turned on the water and ran it over his arm.

Vlad yelled, "It hurts!"

"It looks like it does," was all Robin could think to respond.

Vlad fell to the floor and Robin helped him sit up against the wall. Vlad looked up at Robin and confirmed what he saw in class a moment ago. Vlad's eyes were crimson red.

"What should I do?" Robin asked.

"I need to get home," Vlad begged. "I need dad."

Robin nodded in agreement. "Can you stand?"

Vlad nodded and Robin helped him to his feet.

"What do we tell the Head Mistress?" Robin asked.

"We can't tell her anything?" Vlad said.

"We need some excuse to get you home?" Robin argued, but even as he said it he knew Vlad was in no shape to see the Head Mistress. His eyes were still burning red and he had to make sure no one saw him in this state.

"Ok, we'll sneak out," Robin said.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin quickly snuck Vlad through the empty halls. Vlad kept his head down to prevent anyone from seeing his eyes if they did run into anyone.

It took everything in Vlad to not scream. The pain was becoming increasingly intense.

Once Robin reached the side entrance to the school he turned to Vlad.

"Vlad, it's a long walk to yours," Robin explained. "Do you think you'll make it?"

Vlad shook his head no while still looking at the ground.

Robin held him steady, "Don't you faint on me!"

Robin opened the door and led Vlad past the school gates. There was no way he could drag Vlad all the way up the hill, but he had to try. If he could at least get to his house then maybe he could convince his mom to take them the rest of the way in the van.

No such luck though.

"Looks like I caught you boys red handed," VanHelsing said behind them.

"No!" Robin thought to himself. "Not now!"

Robin set Vlad against the gate and turned to Mr. VanHelsing.

"Mr. VanHelsing, Vlad is really sick," Robin said. "He needs to go home."

"Don't lie to me, Robin," VanHelsing said. "Vampires don't get sick."

"But he needs his dad," Robin pleaded. "You have to help us get to the castle."

VanHelsing laughed as he walked over to them, "Why would I help you two?"

VanHelsing passed Robin and looked at Vlad who was just barely holding himself up against the gate.

"What's wrong with you, Vlad?" VanHelsing demanded an answer. When Vlad didn't respond he placed his hand under Vlad's chin to raise his head.

VanHelsing was shocked to find two glowing eyes staring back at him.

Robin forced himself in between them to try and protect his friend.

"What is going on?" VanHelsing asked.

Robin spoke quickly. "He's sick and it has something to do with vampires. If you're not going to help us then at least let us go so we can make a try for it."

VanHelsing stared at Vlad assessing the situation. He would never help a vampire, but then Vlad wasn't a full vampire yet. VanHelsing was also a father and a teacher. It did hurt him to see any child in pain, and Vlad looked in really bad shape.

"Fine," VanHelsing said. "I'll get you to the gates of the castle, but you boys are on your own from there."

Robin smiled as VanHelsing led them to his car. Vlad wanted to argue that he didn't trust VanHelsing, but he couldn't find his voice. Any time he tried, all that came out were screams of pain.

Vlad also didn't have any better ideas, so he didn't fight VanHelsing as he helped Vlad into the backseat of the car.

VanHelsing started the car and they made their way up the hill. No one spoke the whole way. The only sounds were from the car and Vlad's groans and screams.

At the gate, VanHelsing hurried to the door to help Vlad out. Once he saw that Robin had him steady he turned to leave.

"Thank you," Robin quickly said.

VanHelsing turned to look at the boys and gave Robin a smile, "You're welcome."

**xxx **

By time they reached the castle, the marks on Vlad had run up to his face and Vlad was developing a glossy look in his eye. It freaked Robin out.

Robin nearly had to drag Vlad through the front doors. Once inside, he shouted, "Help! Count! Vlad needs your help!"

The Count was at Vlad's side in an instant just as Vlad's strength gave out and he fell. The Count caught him and Vlad looked up at his father with his red eyes.

"What happened?" The Count was both angry and worried.

"I think Vlad was hit by the power of the Blood Mirror when Borris tried to give it to him," Robin tried to explain.

The Count kept his eyes on Vlad, "No, no, no! Why didn't you tell me boy?"

The Count flitted away with Vlad leaving Robin alone. Robin hurried to Vlad's room thinking that's where the Count took him.

**xxx**

The Count laid Vlad on the bed and shouted for Renfield.

He looked at his son with concern and moved his hair from his face. Vlad opened his eyes to look at his dad.

While the Count examined Vlad's arm he tried to talk to him, "Why didn't you tell me this happened?"

Vlad shook his head and quietly spoke, "I don't know."

"Renfield!" The Count shouted again. Loud steps could be heard and Renfield fell into the room.

"I'm sorry, Master," Renfield notice Vlad on the bed. "What happened?"

"Vlad was hit by power from the Blood Mirror," the Count said. "Examine him and extract it."

Renfield hurried to Vlad's side just as Robin entered the room.

After just a couple minutes Renfield said, "I can extract the power, but I'm worried that Vlad might not be able to handle it."

The Count looked impatient, "What do you mean?"

"Vlad is too week," Renfield said. "The procedure could kill him."

Renfield flinched expecting to be punished even though he had nothing to do with Vlad's present condition.

The Count kept his focus on Vlad and calmly said, "So he has gotten to that point."

Robin met Vlad's gaze. His eyes almost looked empty. He was dying. Robin knew that.

"There has to be a way to save him," Robin said.

The Count turned to Robin to explain, "Vlad's body is still too young to accept power from the Blood Mirror. But the Blood Mirror has given him some vampiric powers. Since his body isn't accepting that power, it is now draining his life force. But there is only one thing in this world that restores a vampires strength."

The Count didn't have to finish.

"Blood," Robin said.


	5. Chapter 5

Vlad's eyes suddenly had some expression to them. Shock. He shook his head no after hearing that word.

The Count turned to him, "Vlad, you have to."

Robin knew how Vlad felt about blood. He would rather die then drink it.

Ingrid appeared in the doorway, "What's going on?"

Robin didn't care to explain the whole story, "Vlad has to drink blood or he'll die."

Ingrid was speechless.

"No," Vlad whispered.

Robin walked over and sat on the bed, "Can I talk to Vlad for a minute?"

"Make it fast," the Count said. "We don't have much time."

Everyone stepped outside the room except for the Count who insisted on standing in the door way so could act if Vlad took a turn for the worst.

Robin started to speak, "Vlad, I know it's the last thing you want, but if you don't you're going to die."

Vlad opened his mouth to argue but nothing came out.

"Just listen ok?" Robin said. "You're my best mate, my only friend. If it were the other way around you would do anything to save me right?"

Robin wasn't sure but he thought he saw Vlad nod.

"I know you don't want it, but please drink the blood so Renfield can save you," Robin said.

Vlad moved his lips but Robin couldn't hear him. He leaned in so Vlad could speak in his ear.

"Ok," Vlad said weakly.

**xxx **

Everyone was back in the room as Renfield prepared his tools for the procedure. Renfield had explained that removing the Blood Mirror's power would be tricky. Had Vlad told them sooner it would have been a bit simpler, but that didn't matter now.

The Count held a knife to Robin's forearm. Renfield said it was probably better that he took living blood which Vlad would've objected to if he could've, but at this point he didn't have the strength to move his lips.

They were originally going to take the blood using an IV, but time was not on their side. Vlad needed it now.

"Ready?" the Count said.

Robin wasn't sure if the Count was talking to him or Vlad, but since Vlad couldn't respond he spoke up. "Ready," he said.

Robin turned his head so he wouldn't see as the Count cut into him. Robin bit into his other arm trying to not scream. He was not good with pain.

The Count lowered Robins arm to Vlad's mouth.

Robin turned to see his friend. Vlad refused to open his mouth at first. He looked at Robin giving him one last chance to change his mind, but the cut was already made so there wasn't much of a point in that now.

Vlad willfully opened his mouth and Robin's blood rushed into it. At first not much happened but then the marks on Vlad's face started to fade. It was working.

Vlad continued to drink until the marks withdrew nearly back to his hand. By that point, Robin was starting to feel week.

"Vlad, you have to stop," Robin said.

Vlad had his strength back and tightly gripped Robin's arm.

Robin started to panic, "Vlad! Let go!"

Ingrid appeared next to Robin and helped pull Vlad's hands and teeth off of him. That gave Robin enough time to pull away.

Ingrid led Robin away from Vlad while Renfield immediately got to work.

He injected needles into Vlad's hands and gave him an evidently foul tasting potion since Vlad tried to immediately spit it out. The Count tilled Vlad's head back forcing him to swallow.

It felt like hours but it was all over in minutes. Soon the red marks had completely faded and Vlad had passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Ingrid, Robin and Vlad were the only ones left in the room. The Count had left to get a few more hours of sleep and Renfield was somewhere messing something up.

Vlad was still out cold, but Renfield said he would be fine.

Ingrid had volunteered to clean Vlad removing the mixture of potion and blood that had dirtied his face. Robin wasn't sure why she was being nice. He thought maybe there was just a bit of sibling love in their rivalry.

"Thank you," Robin spoke up.

Ingrid threw the towel she used to clean Vlad to the floor, "For what?"

"For helping me pull away from Vlad."

Ingrid shrugged. Robin took that as a "You're Welcome."

Robin and Ingrid both watched Vlad for a moment before Ingrid turned to leave.

"So he liked my blood," It wasn't a question. Vlad had struggled to let Robin go and Robin wasn't so sure Vlad was aware of what he was doing.

"Seems that way," Ingrid said.

"Vlad told me that he wouldn't like the taste of blood until he was 16," Robin said.

"Vlad's a special case, but now that's over I'm sure he will unfortunately go back to being a breather lover." She seemed disappointed by that.

Robin frowned, "But you scolded him for fighting with Michael."

Ingrid shrugged, "Yeah."

Vlad stirred and Robin hurried over to his side.

Vlad opened his eyes and Robin sighed with relief that they had returned to their normal shade of blue.

"How you feeling?" Robin asked.

"Tired," Vlad responded. "Thank you for getting me here."

"Do you remember what happened?" Robin wondered.

Vlad looked around the room a little confused, "Not much. I remember getting inside the castle, but not much after."

Robin sighed. It was probably for the best anyway.

"Well I need to be getting back for supper," Robin said. "But I can come back after if you need someone to keep you company."

Vlad gave him a smile, "That would be great."

Robin told Vlad bye and left him and Ingrid alone. Once the door was closed Ingrid sat on the bed with her brother who slowly sat up.

"So you really don't remember anything?" Ingrid said suspiciously.

Vlad looked down seeming ashamed. "No. I do. I just don't want Robin to know that I do."

"Is that because you nearly drained him of his blood?"

Vlad gave her a nasty look.

Ingrid ignored it, "So what was it like?" She was nearing her 16thbirthday and was curious as to what to expect.

Vlad really didn't want to talk about it, but Ingrid would probably bother him until he did.

"It was different," Vlad looked at Ingrid who clearly was looking for more details. "It wasn't really the taste that made it hard to stop. It was the feeling. It felt like there was no limit to how strong I could get if I just kept drinking. I somehow forgot what I was doing in the first place."

Ingrid nodded, "So you still feeling that way?"

Vlad shook his head, "Whatever that part of me that made me want to drink blood was, it's gone now."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If anything didn't seem quite right, that's because I'm American and ignorant in a lot of things about the U.K., but as usual I do my best to capture it. **

**Please review and check out my other Young Dracula stories. I hope to be updating them soon!**


End file.
